Lady Loki, licencia para engañar
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa para el reto #9: "Gender-Bender" del foro La Torre Stark. - Para unir las coronas de los reinos de Asgard y Vanaheim, Loki debe hacerse pasar por la princesa Lady Loki de Asgard y contraer matrimonio con el príncipe Leif de Vanaheim.


**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **En este reto tenía que escribir sobre un gender-bender, es decir, un cambio de sexo de algún personaje. Obviamente, elegí a Loki, que además de ser mi personaje favorito, es el más plausible para este tipo de historia, ya que es conocido por cambiar de forma y de sexo.**

 **La actriz de la portada (Lady Loki) se llama Rooney Mara.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa para el reto #9: "Gender-Bender" del foro La Torre Stark.**_

* * *

—Ragnar nunca va a permitirnos tomar su reino —dijo el rey Odín.

—¿Y si lo matamos, o lo secuestramos? —preguntó Thor, pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

—La corona pasaría a su heredero, el príncipe Leif. Nosotros no ganaríamos nada.

Loki aún no había dicho nada, pero estaba pensando. Luego de un momento habló.

—La solución sería que alguien de nuestro reino contrajera matrimonio con el príncipe Leif y que quitáramos al rey Ragnar del camino, y luego, cuando el príncipe Leif subiera al trono, nos deshiciéramos también de él. El peso de la corona quedaría sobre los hombros de la nueva reina, que luego unificaría nuestro reino, Asgard, con el suyo, Vanaheim.

—Suena convincente —comentó Odín—, pero hay un problema. ¿Quién se casará con el príncipe? Ninguna mujer soltera de este reino tiene suficiente influencia para lograr esa alianza.

—Tendría que ser alguien de la familia real. Aún mejor sería que ese alguien convenciera al rey y al príncipe de que va a trabajar completamente a la inversa, de tal modo que ellos terminen creyendo que la reina hará que nuestro reino pase a ser suyo, en vez de que sea al revés —argumentó Loki, como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio y simple.

Odín lo miró fijo.

—Eso no tiene sentido. No hay mujeres solteras en nuestra familia real, y obviamente ninguna tendría esa capacidad de persuasión. El único que puede pensar así eres tú, Loki.

Thor miraba los dos lados de la discusión sin terminar de captar el significado. Demasiada política y puñaladas por la espalda. A él le gustaba pegar de frente, sin dejar dudas sobre su intención.

Loki se arregló los brazaletes de oro, mirando al suelo. Luego de unos minutos preguntó:

—¿Realmente es necesario conseguir ese reino?

Odín asintió.

—Muy necesario. Sabemos que en cualquier momento verán una debilitación en nuestras defensas o pensarán que ellos pueden con nosotros, y nos atacarán. Llevaremos las de perder. Debemos unir las dos coronas antes de que sea tarde. Debemos poder controlar la situación.

—¿Saben el rey y el príncipe que en nuestra familia no hay princesas solteras?

—Pues… no. Nunca les dijimos nada al respecto. Lo más probable es que no lo sepan.

Loki siguió arreglándose los brazaletes, aunque estaban en perfecto estado y posición. Pasaron cinco largos minutos de un silencio incómodo.

Odín y Thor lo miraban. Sabían que estaba planeando algo.

Al final Loki carraspeó y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolos.

—Yo puedo hacerlo.

Odín enarcó una ceja.

—Yo puedo convertirme en mujer y fingir que soy tu hija —completó Loki.

Thor carraspeó audiblemente y balanceó su martillo Mjölnir. La cosa estaba yendo hacia un terreno en el que él no quería meterse.

Odín entrecruzó las manos detrás de su espalda y miró fijamente a Loki. Pareció pensarlo intensamente.

—¿Estás seguro?

Loki asintió, dejando sus brazaletes en paz.

Odín suspiró pesadamente.

—Entonces, si estás seguro, y es la única manera de hacer que esto salga bien, hazlo. Tienes licencia para engañar.

* * *

La comitiva cruzaba el Bifrost, en dirección al Observatorio de Heimdall. La componían una docena de guardias, una dama de compañía, y una mujer esbelta, de cabellos negros como la noche, ojos color esmeralda, labios pintados de rojo oscuro, sonrisa ladeada y un vestido verde y dorado que parecía más bien una armadura ligera. Bajo el brazo llevaba un yelmo broncíneo con largos cuernos curvados.

 _Lady Loki._

Sólo Odín, Thor, Frigga, Heimdall y unos guardias y sirvientes sabían su verdadera identidad. El resto de Asgard no tenía la menor idea de la tramoya que se estaba llevando a cabo para unificar las dos coronas.

 _Licencia para engañar._

Al entrar al Observatorio, Heimdall ya estaba preparado. Saludó a Lady Loki con una inclinación de cabeza, y seguidamente clavó su espada en el centro del mecanismo, abriendo el puente de conexión entre mundos. Con un estallido multicolor, la comitiva desapareció, en dirección al reino de Vanaheim.

* * *

Cuando Lady Loki y sus acompañantes aparecieron en la plaza mayor de Vanaheim, el rey Ragnar no tardó en presentarse, acompañado de su hijo Leif.

El rey, a pesar de su avanzada edad, tenía un porte elegante y caminaba con elasticidad. El príncipe era rubio, alto y delgado. La gente de Vanaheim siempre tenía ese aspecto élfico.

Hubo un poco de desconfianza al comienzo, pero Lady Loki se encargó de presentarse y de convencerlos sin dificultad de que no tenían intenciones hostiles.

—Soy Lady Loki. Mi padre, el rey Odín, ha pensado que sería prudente unificar nuestras coronas, por medio de mi unión con el príncipe Leif —dijo ella, e hizo una pequeña reverencia seductora hacia el aludido. Éste sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Y por qué debería aceptar eso? —preguntó Ragnar, enarcando una ceja, sin perder su majestad.

Lady Loki bajó sus pestañas y frunció ligeramente los labios. Luego miró al rey aparentando timidez. Sabía que eso funcionaría.

—¿Podría hablaros en privado? El príncipe Leif también debería venir.

El rey hizo un ademán como para negarse, pero su hijo apoyó una mano en su hombro y le susurró algo al oído.

Lady Loki se hizo la desentendida, pero su entrenado oído captó el susurro.

—Deja que diga lo que quiere decirnos, padre. No creo que tenga malas intenciones. Además, es bastante atractiva…

Lady Loki refrenó una sonrisa, al igual que el rey Ragnar, que suspiró luego y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Acompañadme, Lady Loki.

Ella hizo un ademán a su doncella y a sus guardias para que se quedaran ahí, y luego siguió a los dos hombres.

En una recámara privada del palacio, ella expuso su plan.

—No estoy de acuerdo con el reinado de mi padre en muchos aspectos. Ésta es la oportunidad que siempre estuve buscando para llevar un gobierno justo sobre Asgard. Él sólo piensa en este futuro y probable matrimonio como una manera de no ser atacado ni perder su poder, pero yo veo algo más, algo digno. Si me casara con el príncipe Leif, al llegar el momento en que el príncipe herede la corona de Vanaheim, yo me encargaría de unificar los dos reinos, pero todo bajo vuestra corona, no la de Asgard. Odín sería derrocado, y al fin había un rey digno a cargo. Odín es un déspota, no piensa más que en sus ganancias, en su propio provecho, completamente lo contrario de vos, rey Ragnar, y de vos, príncipe Leif.

No fueron solo palabras. Lady Loki entretejió un sutil hechizo a medida que hablaba, y pronto, luego de una o dos preguntas para asegurarse del funcionamiento de plan, el rey y el príncipe estaban bajo sus redes, completamente convencidos de esa falsa idea que los llevaría a poseer la corona de Asgard.

Y en esa recámara, el matrimonio quedó pactado.

* * *

Sonaron las campanas de boda dos días más tarde. Lady Loki sonrió deslumbrantemente al dar el "sí" ante el anciano mago que oficiaba de casamentero. Leif no dudó tampoco, respondió sí, y ya estaban casados.

Lady Loki no tardaría en tener la corona.

* * *

Esa noche Lady Loki salió de su habitación y se deslizó por los pasillos. Había infundado un profundo sueño a su esposo, el cual no tuvo tiempo ni de depositarla en la cama, dispuesto a poseerla, antes de caer dormido.

Ella se escurrió dentro de la habitación del rey Ragnar. Estaba tan solo vestida con una ligera túnica trasparente.

El rey iba a decir algo, sorprendido, pero ella interrumpió.

—Me he casado con el príncipe Leif, pero soy vuestra, señor —ronroneó.

Se sentó sobre la cintura del rey. Se inclinó sobre su rostro, y cuando estaba a punto de unir sus labios con los de él, tocó su pecho. Sintió los latidos acelerados del monarca.

 _Oh, maldito anciano lujurioso._

Susurró el hechizo. Los latidos se detuvieron.

—El rey ha muerto, larga vida al rey —murmuró ella, sonriendo ligeramente, y volvió a su habitación.

* * *

—Su Majestad el rey Ragnar ha fallecido por causas naturales.

Eso fue lo que todos dijeron y lo que todos creyeron.

 _Estúpidos,_ pensó Lady Loki.

La ceremonia de coronación del príncipe Leif fue al día siguiente. Lady Loki estuvo a su lado, coronada como reina de Vanaheim.

* * *

Fueron esposos por un mes.

Una noche, cuando Lady Loki consideró que ya había pasado un tiempo prudencial desde la muerte del rey Ragnar, abrazó a Leif en la cama. Dejó que fuera su esposo una última vez y luego lo mató.

—El rey ha muerto, larga vida a la reina —susurró.

* * *

—Su Majestad el rey Leif ha fallecido por causas naturales.

Nadie unió los hechos. Nadie pensó que ninguna de las dos muertes había sido natural.

La nueva reina llevó luto por un día.

Llegó una comitiva de Asgard, y Odín se presentó en persona.

Frente a todo el pueblo de Vanaheim, Lady Loki pasó la corona del reino a Odín, el cual se la puso, uniendo los dos reinos.

El plan estaba consumado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Loki volvió a su forma natural. Se sentía un tanto raro, pero le había divertido. Quizás podría volver a hacerlo otra vez.

—¿Cómo se siente ser mujer? —le preguntó Thor.

Loki pensó en ciertas cosas que había tenido que hacer mientras había sido la esposa de Leif.

—Si te lo dijera vomitarías. Mejor quédate con la duda. Fue incómodo, muy incómodo.

Y Thor no insistió.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
